Saints Row
by 2-Sha-ra3
Summary: Dixaline Jones joins the Saints after rival gangs nearll kill her (that's the best summary I can give you, sorry)
1. Recruitment

**Chapter 1: Recruitment**

I let out a sigh as I left my cruddy apartment at 10pm on a small food run. I'm usually a late eater and stupid me forgot to go grocery shopping after work today. So here I was, a small girl that's barely 19, walking the dark streets of Stilwater, on my way for some food. If I'm lucky Freckle Bitch's might still be open. I passed by a cheapskate of a man trying to sell me a fake rolex.

"Watches! I've got watches here! Yo! Hey shawty, this shit'd cost you 600 dollars in the store...aw whatever...Watches!"

I passed by him and sighed, brushing a bit of my hair back out of my eyes. A hooker stepped in front of me and it was obvious that she didn't care who I was or what gender I was. She just wanted a client.

"Hey baby, I could show you a good time..." She smiled seductively at me and I gave a small, polite smile in return.

"Oh hell no!" I looked over and saw a group of guys wearing a lot of yellow standing in front of a wall covered i graffiti. I squinted my eyes and saw that it said 'Rollerz'. One of the guys glared and threw his arms up.

"Man! Fuck the Rollerz!"

The second guy turned to the third, who had a can of spray paint.

"Llevar! You gonna let those bitches disrespect us?!" The third guy, named Llevar, glared at the guy and went up to the grafittied wall.

"Shit, what you think?!" He raised the spray paint can and shook it, before spray painting over the graffiti in yellow paint.

A group of three more guys in blue came up to them. One had a bat.

 _'Oh, shit.'_ I thought, _'this is gonna get ugly.'_ Though I couldn't make myself move. I was frozen to the spot as I watched the blue guys stop in front of the yellow guys.

"The fuck you think you're doing?!" The guy with the bat yelled.

"Jus' bein' civic-minded, is all." One of the yellow guys said as the stood in front of the blue guys.

I finally understood who the guys were though. It took me a bit, but I got it. They were from two of the different gangs that I remembered hearing about. Yeah that's it. The yellow guys were from the gang called...The Vice Kings and the blue guys were from a gang called The Westside Rollerz. That explained the graffiti.

"That so?" said a Rollerz. I snapped back into the conversation and listened.

"Yeah, some dumb ass cracka went and shit on this wall, an' we jus' cleanin' it up." The VK in the middle said and took a step closer to the Rollerz.

Big mistake.

The guy with the bat swung it and hit the VK in the head with it, sending blood everywhere. I stared in horror at the scene that unfolded before my eyes.

Llevar, the VK with the spray paint, hit the Roller with the bat in the face with his spray paint can, knocking him down. The Roller on bat guy's left swung at Llevar, but he dodged it and sprayed yellow spray paint in his eyes. The Roller hit his knees with a scream of pain as he rubbed at his eyes. Meanwhile the last Roller was duking it out with the heavier set VK.

The Roller that Llevar hit with his spray paint can got up and ran passed me and the shocked hooker. Llevar wasn't having it though he chased him and through the spray paint can, hitting the the Roller in the back of his head, causing said Roller to stumble and fall before getting up and continuing on as a flashy red car pulled up with guys in red, who held guns. I stared in horror as the guy in the passenger seat, he had a red bandana covering his mouth, pointed his gun at me.

"Hector says 'Buenas notches...'" He let off a barrage of bullets and I dropped to the ground as someone yelled shit and the remainig VKs and Rollerz pulled out their own firearms. A couple of the Rollerz and VKs got hit as their bullets mainly hit the red car. these must be Los Carnales. The bandana wearing Carnale stopped to reload his gun as his gang members kept firing.

Another mistake, stopping like that with no protection.

Llevar came up with a simple pistol and got right up to the car before putting a bullet in the bandana guy's head, only to get shot down by another Carnale. The Roller that had ran passed me had come back with a huge fuckin' gun.

"Fuckin' bitch," he yelled.

The Roller let the bullets loose at the Carnales. The driver started the car and floored it. Too late though. The Roller hit him right in the back and I had to dive out of the way as the car almost hit me. I laid there on my back as I watched the Carnales car hit a wall and burst into flames. Their was still one Carnale alive, but not longer. The Roller with the big gun slowly walked up to wear he laid on the ground and pointed his gun at him. As the Carnale tried to get up, the Roller shot him multiple times. A VK came up behind said Roller and shot him in the head with his pistol.

The Roller hit the ground and the VK turned and saw me laying still on the ground. He slowly made his way to me as I crawled backwards, away from him. He pointed his gun at me.

"Wrong time, wrong place shawty."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the shot.

I heard a gun being fired, but felt no pain from the bullet. I slowly opened my eyes. The VK was dead at my feet from a bullet to the head. Two men wearing purple stood in front of me. _'Great'_ I thought sarcastically. _'More gang members.'_

One of the men was white with golden like hair and hazel eyes. He had a small beard and mustache and a cigarette was held between his lips. He's holding a gun that he is still pointing at the fallen VK member.

The other guys is a black man with brown eyes and his hair hidden under his hat. He held his hand out for me to take.

"You okay, playa?" I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Julius, let's move!" The other guy with the gun said. I tried to support myself but I hissed in pain as I tried to walk on my left ankle. Julius, I think his name was, wrapped his arm around my waist and I put mine over his shoulder. He helped me over to the sidewalk as the other had his gun ready in case any more gangs showed up.

Julius helped me sit on the sidewalk and I leaned against the wall. He knelt down and looked down at my ankle.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine." He gestured to the other guy. "That's Troy. You can thank him later." I smiled at Troy in thanks but he rolled his eyes.

"Hey." He said simply.

"The Row's ain't safe no more, son." He continued. "We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in the way. They don't care if you're representin' or not." I hung onto Julius's every word. But Troy on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Julius, this is no time to recruit." He said with an air of impatience. Julius turned to look at Troy.

"We need all the help we can get, son." Julius frowned.

"No, we need to get our asses out of here." Troy gestured around us.

"In a minute!" He glared at Troy and turned back to me. "Look the Row's got a problem. Come to the Church when you want to be part of the solution." Julius stood up as I nodded to him. Him and Troy left just as I heard sirens in the distance.

I slowly got to my feet and limped down a nearby alleyway to avoid any cops. And like that I slowly limped home, my hunger long forgotten.


	2. Canonized

**Chapter 2: Canonized**

I groaned as the morning sunlight streamed through my curtains and I slowly got out of bed. All I was wearing was a simple pair of black panties and a white spaghetti strap tank that stopped above my belly button. My usual sleepwear. So, anyway, I got up and went to my closet, grabbing today's outfit. I laid my clothes out on the bed and got a quick shower. After my shower I got dressed in my previously chosen clothing.

I looked in my body length mirror to see how I looked. My raven black hair is cut in, as some call it, an anime style, the ends being cut into points. My skin is so pale it's almost translucent and my eyes are a stormy gray. My chosen outfit consisted of a black crop top and jean shorts with tears in the front. I had done my make up as well: black basic lipstick, thick eye line and mascara, light blush, and black fingernails. I had a small white bandage over my right eyebrow and gauze around my left ankle.

After last night's gang fight that I was caught in, I hurt my ankle, but not badly, and didn't even realize my head was bleeding until after I got home. My ankle wasn't too bad, just bruised badly but a neighbor had seen me and insisted I wrapped it, so I did. I smiled and grabbed my backpack that I always carried, it was just a simple army green. My backpack held my phone, keys, money, change purse, notebook and pencil set. I slipped on my beat up running shoes and got ready to go.

Last night, after Julius and Troy helped me and I got home, I put a lot of thought into whether I should go to the church or not. I finally came to the decision that I should before falling asleep at 3 am. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen before going to the door. I turned and looked around my crammed three room apartment. My living room and kitchen were crammed together and my bathroom was through a door to my left and my bedroom was to my right, there was a fire escape outside the living room window.

I opened my door and left after locking it. I lived on the 5th floor and I basically skipped down the five flights of stairs. I went to my car and got my car keys out. My car was an old brown, beat up Bootlegger. I got in and started the car and listened as it rumbled to life before settling into a soft hum.

I pulled into traffic and started driving to the Church. After five minutes of driving I pulled into a parking lot that had only one other car in that was across from the Church. I got out and didn't bother locking my car, no one was going to steal that hunk of junk.

I crossed the street and went behind the Church, where a group of people in purple stood in a loose group around the back steps. I stepped into the group but no one looked at me, they were to focused on Julius who stood on the steps, about to make a speech with Troy by his side.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do." Julius started. "Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own the streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Canales, Vice Kings...No ones makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bought to lock this down...right now."

That did it.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Saints forever!"

I even grinned slightly.

"Fuck yeah!" An Asian man yelled before turning to look at me. "Who the fucks this girl?"

I inwardly groaned. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Troy and I found her." Julius said to the people surrounding me. "I was gonna see if she'd ride with us."

"Julius," the Asian guy said. "If she wants to ride with the Saints, she's gotta be canonized." I frowned at him.

"He's right Julius." Troy spoke up. "Everyone had to do it."

Julius looked me in the eyes. "You ready for this, playa?" I looked around at the people slowly surrounding me and nodded.

The guys grinned and jumped at me. I dodged a hit to the face and dropped to a crouch before swinging my leg around, knocking two guys down. I stood and kicked them each in their gut. Two more came at me, one grabbing me from behind while the other got a good few hits in on my face. I growled as I felt blood on my lips and realized I had a bloody nose.

I swung my head back and hit the guy holding me square in the face, causing him to let me go. I kicked the guy in front of me in the chest and swung around. My fist collided with guys jaw and he went down. Three more came up, one of them was a chick like me. She jumped at me and we both went down. We grappled and throw punches at each other as we fought for control. Finally, one buddies pulled me off of her and tossed me a good few feet back. I groaned when I hit the groaned.

The girl got on top of me and started wailing on my face while the guys kicked my sides and legs. This went on until Julius finally spoke up.

"That's enough."

The girl got off the guys backed off as Troy came up to me and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me up,.my body screaming in protest.

"Come on," he said. "get on your feet. We all went through that." The Asian guy came up to me as I spit blood out of my mouth. He held a smug look on his face.

"Blood in, blood out." He said quietly with his smug look never leaving.

Julius came up to me. "Welcome to the Third Street Saints." We dapped and he turned around and walk a few steps before turning to face the whole group. "Let's get down to business," he started. "If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Break it down, and it's all about respect." I nodded as did many others around me. The Asian guy was looking at me but I just wiped the blood from my still bleeding nose. "Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and were gonna move right on in." A few others cheered as some nodded. "We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand." A few of us nodded in agreement." 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin' the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" We all nodded and cheered.


	3. Friendly Fire and Cash

**Chapter 3: Friendly Fire and Cash**

Soon after Julius's speech, the crowd started diminishing and Troy came up to me.

"Alright shawty," He said. "Time for you to buy a piece." I looked at him confused until he said that we're going to Friendly Fire. All I know about that place is that it's a weapons shop and they sell the good stuff. I nodded to Troy when he asked if I got a car. Together me and Troy walked over to the basically abandoned parking lot and got into my car.

"This thing is a piece of shit." He commented and I turned to glare at him. The next thing Troy did surprised me. He handed me a wad of cash. "By the look of your car, you ain't got much. The Saints take care of their own." I could only nod at Troy as I started the car and pulled out. I remembered seeing a Friendly Fire on the way to the Church.

It was quiet in the car for ten minutes until Troy spoke again. "You don't talk much do you?" I shrugged. "Can you at least tell me your name? I don't think anyone has heard you talk yet, let alone hear your name."

"It's Dixaline, my name is Dixaline." I said quietly as I pulled over and parked in front of Friendly Fire.

"Well Dixie," he shortened my name and I rolled my eyes. "Lets get you locked and loaded." We got out of my horrid Bootlegger and entered the store. There was only one other lady who was checking out a pistol.

"I can afford it, but do I need it...?" She muttered to herself.

Troy told me to take my pick and I started looking around. After five minutes of looking, something caught my eye. It was a simple silver Vice 9, just a pistol, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I asked to see the Vice 9 and the guy handed it to me, the gun was, of course, unloaded. I looked over the pistol and smiled.

"This one,"I said lowly. "I want this one..." The guy nodded and I gave him the gun back, he rung it up and also rung up at five clips of bullets. I thanked him and put four bullet clips in my backpack after handing him some of the money Troy gave me. I loaded the fifth one. I hooked the gun onto my belt and went outside where Troy was waiting.

"Nice choice," he said before we got back into my car. "You and me are taking out the Vice Kings on the Row." I nodded and started driving the way he told me to.

A group of VKs stood on a corner and me and Troy shot them down as we passed. We drove for a minute before shooting more VKs dead on the spot. We continued until we saw no more VKs but heard police sirens. Troy yelled to me to go right, so I did. He kept giving me directions until he told me to pull into a drive-thru that was called Forgive and Forget. I pulled in and slowly drove through, and when I came out there were no cops tailing us.

 _'Freaky'_ I thought.

"Hey shawty," Troy said she we were back on the road. "Now that everything's taken care of, can you drop me off at Freckle Bitch's? I'm jonesin' for a fun bag." I rolled my eyes as I pulled into Freckle Bitch's and stopped so Troy can get out.

He slammed the door and I started driving away before I got a call. I dug through my backpack and pulled out my phone and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Good work playa..." it was Julius. "Word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshittin', now we gotta lock our rep down." I rolled my eyes as he hung up. I pulled over in front of my apartment building with only one though on my mind.

 _'How the hell did he get my number?'_

I walked into my apartment and grabbed a bottle of water from my fridge and sat down at my table, only to have to get up again as a knock sounded on my door. I took a swig of my water and opened the door. No one. I looked up and down the hallway. Still no one. I was about to close the door, but something caught my eye.

I looked down and saw a small cardboard box. I picked it up and it said _'To: Gwen'_ on it. I shrugged and walked inside, kicking my door closed behind me. I sat the box on my table and got a knife, ripping the packaging tape and opening it. I gasped at what I saw. It was money piled neatly and clipped separately in the box mainly, with a bandana folded into a neat square over it and a note on top. I picked the note up and opened it.

 _'Yo Dixie,_

 _Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints. I've never seen someone get canonized like that and put up a fight like that. You may have not done as great as I had, but still, you put up one hell of a fight. By the way, I saw that hunk of junk you drive and thought man, no one should have to drive something like that. Especially a Saint, we got an image to uphold. This money is from my last job I did for the Saints and I figured you could use it more than me. Use some of it to fix you car at a Rim Jobs. There's one just two blocks from your apartment. Tell the guy to give your car the Saints Special. Wear the bandana I left for you when you leave your apartment though. That way those muthafuckas know you be flyin' with the Saints. Use the rest of the money for whatever, maybe some meat? You really are a scrawny ass bitch. No offense._

 _See ya later shawty,_

 _-JG'_

I smiled slightly and picked the bandana up. It was the same shade of purple I've seen the rest of the Saints wearing. The Saints icon, the fleur-de-lis, was all over it but in a darker purple. I refolded the bandana before tying it around my upper left arm in a way that the largest fleur-de-lis was on display and very obvious. I started taking the money out of the box and piling it up on the table.

All I could think was: _'Looks like I'm getting my car fixed.'_


	4. Collecting Hoes& Killing Carnales

**Chapter 4: Collecting Hoes, Killing Carnales, & Fucking a Saint**

The next morning I was in the garage of the Rim Jobs that's closest to my apartment and talking the owner, who's name tag said his name was Boe. When I pulled into the Rim Jobs in my run down Bootlegger, Boe immediately looked me up and down after I got out. I'm wearing a simple jean skirt, spaghetti strap black tank that stops above my belly button, fishnet stockings, combat boots, fingerless gloves, my new bandana wrapped around my upper left arm, and of course my Vice 9 in it's new holster around my waist that I bought on the way here. Boe got nervous when he caught sight of the bandana and gun. I tossed Boe my car keys.

"The Saints Special was requested for me, so I'll take that." That was all I said to him and it was in a whisper. Boe nodded once, fearfully to me and started looking my car over. I nodded back to him and turned to leave just as my phone rung. I answered it and wasn't surprised to hear the voice of Julius on the other end.

"Hey," he started. "I need you to meet up with a friend of the Saints on First Street and help him out. Okay? He's a pimp wearing all purple, you'll know him when you see him. Okay?" He hung up. It was obviously not a request. I sighed and put my phone away before walking outside and hailing a taxi. I got in and told the driver to take me to First Street.

Twenty minutes later I was hand the taxi driver a three ten dollar bills through the window and he handed me a five back in change. I got out and started walking down First Street. I soon spotted a man holding a pimp cup and wearing a purple suit. He grinned as soon as he saw me.

"Need a job shawty," he said and I shook my head just as he noticed my Saints bandana. "Oh." He mumbled before grinning again. "What's going on shawty? Julius called and said you might be stoppin' by. You lookin' for a little sumpin' sumpin'?" He gestured to a very fugly hooker wearing so little that it left nothing to the imagination. "'Cause if so, I can let Peggy there give you a ride..." Peggy waved and I looked away before shaking my head no. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He chuckled. "Look, sista, I gotta be honest...I'm tryin' to get a business started here, but right now the only ho I got is so fugly, blind muthafuckas turn her down." Peggy glared at him before flipping him off and walking away.

"Now," he continued. "If you can bring me back some of those fine bitches who are turnin' tricks for other pimps...I'd be able to start seein' some real money..." I nodded. "Now, I ain't asking for somethin' for nothin'. I mean, you help me out and I'll cut you in on what the bitches make, and I'll spread the word that the Saints are the real deal." He grinned bigger at me and I agreed. He told me where some other pimps hung out and asked me to ice' 'em before I got the bitches. I just nodded.

I left the pimp and Peggy the ho before cursing under my breathe. My car had to be in the fuckin' shop. I couldn't hail a damn taxi when I was going to kill some pimps and steal their bitches for a new pimp. I started walking and caught sight of one of the pimps that was mentioned. He had two hoes with him and was clearly yelling at the barely dressed women.

"You don't need teeth to fuck bitch." He yelled and nobody turned turned to look at him. I frowned and took my gun out of its holster, made sure it was loaded, and walked up to the pimp, pointing my gun at his head. He didn't even get the chance to look at me before I blew his fuckin' brains out. The girls screamed as. I knelt over the dead man and grabbed his car keys and wall let from his pocket, he won't be needing them anytime soon. I clicked the button to unlock his car and saw a car, obviously a limo, a few feet away beep and the headlights come on. I pointed to the car and the girls hurriedly got in.

I did the same thing four more times. I looked into the back of the limo and counted the number of girls. Two, Five, Six, Eight, Twelve. I grinned and pulled over beside where the pimp and his only fugly ho still stood. I got out and the girls followed me. I tossed him the keys and four of the five wallets I have as he counted the girls, his eyes lighting up in joy as he thanked me and promised to send me a cut after the girls made some money. I just nodded and left.

I was walking home when, just to my luck, it started pouring. I sighed and was glad my holster kept my gun from getting drench, unlike me. I groaned, today was the worst day to get my car fixed. I kept my head down and walked on, I was only about five miles from my apartment and no taxi was stopping. I was trudging along, not even caring that I was stepping in giant puddles now, when I car pulled up next to me and started driving with match my walking.

The window rolled down and I was staring at none other than Troy. He looked me up and down before shaking his head and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Get in," he said gruffly. I could only nod and go around to get in the passenger seat. Troy didn't seem to care that I was getting his seat soaked as he started driving the car. The ride was quiet and awkward, well awkward on my part at least. He soon started a conversation.

"Rumor is," he started. "An old liquor store is being used as a Canales hideout...Why don't we go over there and check it out?" I just nodded. Troy smirked and pulled over in front of my apartment building just as the rain stopped. I wondered how he knew where I lived. "Go get changed into sumthin' try, okay? Hurry back." I nodded and hurried up to my apartment. I went to my bedroom and quickly stripped out of my shopping wet clothes and grabbed the first things I saw, throwing them on.

I looked in my mirror. I had picked out a pair of tight fitting jeans, a simple tank top, my dark blue jean jacket, and a studded belt. I changed my shoes to my worn through converse shoes, since my boots were soaked, and retried my bandana around my head. I was heading out the door as I strapped my gun, still in it's holster, around my waist.

I slid back into Troy's car and he immediately started it up. After ten minutes of tense silence, Troy pulled up and parked a block away from the old liquor store. We made our way there and stood outside the door. Troy backed up and said he'd let me do the honors. I rolled my eyes and kicked the boarded door open.

Troy and I slowly walked into the empty room, guns drawn. No one. We went through a door less doorway to the left and Troy pushed me to the ground just as a bullet was about to pierce my chest. I heard another gunshot and a thud. I slowly got to my feet and picked my gun up. Troy had killed the Carnale that had shot at me. We started down the long hallway with it's sharp turns. Killing Carnales as we came by them.

We turned into another room and killed more Carnales before racing out the back door in time to see a Carnales lieutenant get in his car and drive through the fence. I glared and me and Troy got into the nearest unlocked car where someone, incredibly stupid, had left theatre keys in the ignition. I got in the drivers side and Troy in the passengers side. I floored the car as soon as Troy was in. We chased after the Carnale lieutenant for 15 minutes, ignoring traffic laws and shooting at his car.

Finally, he came to a dead end on a dirty old riverside under one of Stilwater's bridges and abandoned his car. Troy and I got out and aimed our guns at the Carnale lieutenant and fired before he could draw his own weapon. Troy got his head and I got his throat. I slipped my Vice 9 into its holster and looked back at Troy before getting in the stolen car again, honking the horn for Troy. He chuckled and slid in the passengers side.

I drove back to where we took the car from and me and Troy walked back to his car. As we got in, he turned to look at me. He gave me a curious look and started driving in the direction of my apartment. I got out and looked up at the darkening sky, sighing. Just before I closed the door, Troy spoke.

"Mind if I join you, Dixie?" He looked up at me and I couldn't say no, so I nodded. Troy grinned as he got out and followed me up the stairs to my apartment. I dug my keys out and unlocked the door, holding it open as me and Troy entered.

"Nice place," Troy said as he looked around before plopping down on the couch. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hungry?" I asked quietly. Troy looked startled for a second before he nodded. I took my phone out and dialed a pizza place, ordering a half vegetarian and a half meat lovers pizza. I usually get vegetarian pizza, but I figured Troy wouldn't like that. I set my phone down and grabbed two sodas, tossing one to Troy and sat next to him. I popped my soda opened and took a sip.

"So..." Troy said awkwardly. I looked at him. "Would you mind if I crashed here for the night...?" I did a double take and looked at this man I barely knew, but I nodded. I don't know why I agreed, I just did.

I yawned just as a knock sounded at the door. I got up and opened the door where the pizza guy stood with a large pizza. I handed him the money and he gave me the pizza. I closed the door and set the pizza down.

"Dig in," was all I said.

So that's what he did. I watched as he ate the meat lovers part and drank his soda. I didn't eat anything yet. He stopped eating and looked at me.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I nodded and pointed where it was. As he left I looked over him and smirked. 'He's definitely got it going on.' I got up to go to my room to get changed.

Just as I was about to slip my shirt off I heard a whistle. I looked back and saw Troy and that he was...naked. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he walked into the room.

"Like what you see?" He all but purred. I nodded. Troy stepped closer and I slid my shirt off the rest of the way. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants. I looked down and saw that Troy wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either. Next my jeans hit the floor and Troy was kissing my neck. I moaned quietly as we fell onto my small bed in a tangle of limbs.


	5. Takin' Out Some Muthafuckas'

**Chapter 5: Taking Out Some Muthafuckas'**

I yawned as I woke up to the ringing of a phone in my ears and an incredible heat surrounding my naked body. I heard a groan from behind me and the heat left. I slowly sat up and looked to see that Troy had gotten up and left, coming back a second later with his phone to his ear and his clothes in hand.

"Yeah, I'll call Julius and we'll check it out." I watched as he stopped and dialed another number. He talked quietly into his phone before nodding. "Yeah," He said louder. "I'll get her. We'll be there in 30." Troy hung up and started getting dressed. "Julius needs us at the Church." I nod and get up, going to the bathroom to rid myself of any evidence of the previous night's activities. I jump in the shower for a quick wash.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body with my Dove body works set. I got out and brushed my teeth and put deodorant on before brushing my hair. I went back to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me and noticed Troy was on my phone. I frowned.

"Boe from Rim Jobs just called to let you know your car was done. We'll pick it up on the way." I nodded. I went to my closet and grabbed my clothes for today.

I chose a simple black bra and panties, a pair of tight jean shorts, a simple black crop top, my combat boots, fishnet fingerless gloves that reach my elbows, and my Saints bandana tied tight around my upper left arm. I stood in front of my mirror as Troy whistled. I turned mad head at him. I then strapped my Vice 9 in its holster around my waist and grabbed my backpack, which now held some of the money that whoever JG was sent to me.

Troy grabbed his keys and we left. He told Julius we'd be there in 30 minutes, I looked at the time, we still have 15 minutes. We headed downstairs to his car and got in, not even worrying about seatbelts.

After five minutes of driving, Troy stopped outside of Rim Jobs and got out with me. I walked into the main office and saw Boe was standing at the counter, waiting and tense. He smiled nervously and I crossed my arms over my chest. He handed keys and led us into the garage where my car was waiting. I stared in shock at my old Bootlegger. I couldn't call it old and rundown anymore.

My Bootlegger looked brand new. There was not a single scratch or dent in the vehicle and the tires had been replaced with more of a sports set. There was a button on the steering wheel that activated the nitrous, a short burst of speed, and the head and tail lights were replaced while the windows were changed to a darker tinted set. There was also a new high-tech GPS. Now the color. The whole car was painted a deep purple with lighter purple trims and a large fleur-de-lis painted light purple on the hood. The interior was done in light purple for the seats and dark purple carpet on the floor. I was surprised to see that the front seats could now recline all the way they touched the back seats.

I looked at Boe.

He looked nervous.

Troy stared at Boe.

I walked up to Bow and he let a small squeak out. I rolled my eyes and dug in my backpack before handing Boe a huge wad of cash.

"Keep the change, your my new mechanic." That was all I said and the poor guy let out a sigh of relief. I slid in my car and pulled out of the garage as Troy got in his own. We started on our way to the Church and I was surprised at how easy my car now handled and how fast it went, even without the nitrous.

We soon pulled up to the Church and got out of our cars. Troy walked to me just as Julius joined us. He nodded to me and it was silently decided that we would take my newly fixed car. I got in with Julius in the passenger side and Troy in the back.

"I got a tip that there's a turf war goin' on right now." Troy started as Julius put coordinates into my GPS so he didn't have to tell me where to go. "If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once." I nodded as I started driving fast, not bothering with traffic laws. I noticed Julius had programmed our location as the docks.

"Hope you're strapped, playa." Julius said as he rolled the window down. "'Cause we're about to go in hard.

"I ain't gonna lie to you," Troy said as he leaned forward from the back seat. "When we go in there it's gonna get rough..." I just nodded. I wasn't scared, far from it. I was, in fact, excited to be doing something like this. "Julius, you sure it's cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?" I gripped the steering wheel hard and glared at the road. I'm nine-fucking-teen.

"Troy, you worry too much, the kid'll be fine." I relaxed slightly at Julius's words. The ride was silent the rest if the way and I stopped the car.

We all got out and I pulled my gun out, putting the clip in. And in we went.

"Don't worry playa," Julius said as we cautiously made our way onto the docks. "You stick with me and Troy and you'll be fine."

It wasn't long before before we came across some rival gang members. I just shot them and continued on with Troy and Julius on either side of me. We kept running along the docks and shooting at rival gang members for a good while. I ducked behind one of the VKs cars only to be yanked back by Troy and tossed behind a stack of crates. Not a moment to soon either. Another car soon rammed into the VK car and they both exploded, sending metal debris everwhere.

I muttered a thanks and we went back to shooting enemy gang members. It was like every time we got somewhere, more kept coming. I groaned as the sound of sirens filled my ears as soon as we reached the other side of the docks. I looked around and saw the cops driving towards us.

"The cops are commin' man," Troy yelled. "We gotta lose 'em." I looked around for a car. I got in a nearby car that belonged to the VKs and had the keys in it. "Lose the cops!" Troy yelled as we got in and I started driving.

I turned sharp corners and swerved and kept the car floored and pretty soon Julius told me to pull into the Forgive and Forget. As soon as I pulled through the cops were no longer on our tail.

"Alright, we lost 'em..."Troy said as I slowed my driving. "Drop me and Julius of at the Church." After a 10 minute drive, I pulled in front of the Church and Julius turned to look at me before getting out.

"We did it, playa." Julius nodded to me. "Saint's Row is ours again. Don't think I'm finished with you yet, though. I'm holding a meeting at the Church. Swing by when you can." I nodded and Troy said to just abandon the VK car somewhere far away from the Church.

They got out and I started driving home. About half way there I abandoned the VK car in an alley and walked the rest of the way home. When I got there I was shocked to see my car in front of my apartment building without so much as a scratch. I was sure it would have been impounded. I just smiled and went up to my apartment. I was so tired that I just fell asleep on my bed without bothering to get undressed.


	6. Saints Meeting

**Chapter 6: Saints Meeting**

I groaned as I woke up early the next morning and flipped onto my side to see the time on my clock. 5:30 in the fuckin' morning. I sighed. No use goin' back to sleep now. I got up and stretched my body before looking around. The meeting at the Church wasn't for awhile, might as well clean my fuckin' horrible apartment up.

And that's exactly what I did.

I started with my bedroom. I changed the sheets from when Troy stayed and made my bed with my purple bedding before vacuuming the carpet and dusting the stands. I soon moved to the bathroom where I did the normal, gross chores before mopping. Next, the living room. I cleared the couch off and fluffed the cushions and pillows, I cleared the coffee table off and wiped it down, then vacuumed the carpet. Finally, the kitchen. I did the pile of dishes in the sink, wiped the counters down and mopped the floor. I sighed in relief when I was done cleaning.

I went back to my bedroom and stripped out of my dirty clothes, tossing them in the hamper. I grabbed a new outfit for today and got dressed.

I chose a pair of cargo pants, a black crop top, combat boots, black fingerless gloves and my bandana around my upper left arm. I strapped my gun holster around my waist and loaded my gun before putting it in it's holster. Just as I was about to leave for the Saints meeting, my phone rang. I answered.

"Hello," I asked.

"JONES!" A voice yelled on the other side. Uh oh. I winced and held my phone away from my ear. My damn boss. I had completely forgotten about work with everything goin' on with the Saints. I held my phone to my ear again.

"Yes," I replied calmly and quietly. This only angered him as he started yelling louder at me before finally screaming that I'm fired. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I honestly didn't need a job anymore. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my backpack, leaving and locking my apartment.

I ran down the steps and hopped in my car, starting it up and driving to the Church. As soon as I got there I parked and got out, walking swiftly up the steps and into the Church, where most of the gang was waiting and Julius stood on the broken alter steps in front of everyone. I slipped in among the crowd and waited for the meeting to start.

Finally, it did.

"Listen up, people..." Julius started as everyone's attention turned to him."I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row." I nodded as did some others. "You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em?" I shook my head, I wasn't stupid. "Unless we whipe all these muthafuckas' out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice kings ain't nothin' but a memory." I nodded and agreed with his every word. "Dex, you got the Carnales." Everyone looked at said man. "Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, its like they run this town, and with that drug money rollin' in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em." I saw Dex nod once. "The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for 30 years. There's a reason their still around." I let out a low whistle as Dex nodded again and agreed.

"Got it," he said.

"Troy," Julius turned to Troy. "You're dealing with the Vice Kings."

"Not a chance." Was all Troy had said with a shake of his head. I stared at him in shock.

"Fuck you say?" Julius had an angry gleam in his eyes as he looked at Troy, who just stared back.

"Anyone but them." Troy took a drag from his cigarette and looked up at Julius.

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius just stared down at his lieutenant.

"Man, fuck that, I'll take King out." I looked over and saw the Asian man that looked so smug after my canonization. 'Blood in, blood out' I thought bitterly.

"Johnny, it's not that simple," Julius tried to explain. Johnny Gat. That's what his name was. I remembered hearing it from some of the other Saints.

"Bullets still kill muthafuckas', right? Doesn't get much simpler than that." Gat said slyly and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Johnny caught my eye and noticed I tried to keep from laughing. He grinned and winked at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Keep an eye on ya boy." Julius said to Troy and Dex.

"I don't need a fuckin' babysitter Julius." Gat glared up at Julius.

"Keep an eye on ya boy." Julius said to them again. They nodded and Gat was silently fuming.

"Who's got the Rollerz?" Dec spoke up. I was wondering that too.

"I do." a female voice spoke up. We all turned around and saw a Chinese looking woman walking up in blue sweatpants. I remembered seeing her before. Her name was Lin. But why the fuck is she wearing blue? I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Lin?" Johnny sounded as the rest of us. "The fuck you wearin' blue for?" That's exactly what I was wondering.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz." That explained part of it. "We don't know much about these fuckas', so I wanted one of us on the inside." I nodded as did some of the others. That was a smart idea.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hoes..." One of the other Saints in a purple hoodie spoke up as he stepped closer to Lin and looked her up and down.

Big mistake.

Lin reared her arm back and swung. Her fist collided with his jaw and I winced as I heard an audible crack. The others laughed and chuckled as Lin looked around at everyone else.

"Any other comments?" She asked and almost everyone took a step back.

"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much." This time I laughed allowed at Gat's comment.

"Shut up Johnny," Lin said irritated.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He held his hands up defensively.

"Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys." Julius looked straight at me as he said this and I nodded. "They'll have something for you to do. Its our time. Lets get this shit started." Everyone cheered.


End file.
